Conventional woven material or fabric is used in a plurality of applications or industries. For example, woven material is used in clothing/apparel (e.g., shirts, pants, skirts, etc.), in fashion accessories (e.g., bracelets, watch bands, necklaces, etc.), in electronics (e.g., woven conductive layers, protective outer sheath for optical fiber cables), and other various industrial applications (e.g., rope, tape, protective gear, household/kitchenware, etc.). Due to the many uses and applications, conventional woven material is manufactured using specific material and/or manufactured to include specific physical properties. For example, where the woven material is used to form a bracelet or necklace, it may be desired that the woven material be flexible to contour around the surface in which the woven material is worn (e.g., wrist, neck). Additionally, it may be desired that the woven material forming the bracelet or necklace be durable, flexible and/or capable of withstanding typical wear/treatment of a bracelet or necklace. Furthermore, it may be desired that the woven material forming the bracelet or necklace be capable of forming unique designs or cosmetic embellishments including unique color patterns or portions having varied dimensions (e.g., tapered portions).
In order to form the unique designs or cosmetic embellishments, the threads (e.g., warp, weft) of the woven material are altered or adjusted. For example, in order to form a portion of a bracelet or necklace that includes a varied dimension, a tapered portion must be formed in the woven material. The tapered portion may be formed by increasing the distance between warp threads in the woven material, while continuing to weave the weft material through the warp threads. By increasing the distance between the warp threads of the woven material, the overall thickness or width of the woven material may also increase.
However, by increasing the distance in the warp threads of the woven material, the fiber density of the woven material in the tapered portion may decrease. As a result of the decrease in the fiber density in the tapered portion, the woven material becomes substantially less rigid in the tapered portion. This may ultimately result in the weakening of the woven material at the tapered portion, the undesired movement of the woven material at the tapered portion and/or an unwanted visual or cosmetic deformation of the woven material at the tapered portion.